dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Umbran Epidemic/Toketsu Uiharu
Appearance A devoted athlete, Uiharu is in very good physical shape with a very fit build and rather impressive muscles for someone of his age who was always naturally skinny. He has bright blue eyes, one of which he likes to keep obscured by his hair. His hair, which he likes to keep long, shoulder-length preferably, has been bleached blond to match his eyes and give him a more western look. However, his most defining feature is his face, which has been described as beautiful, feminine, delicate, and even bishie. Uiharu hates it with a passion, along with his traditionally female name, and works hard to shed the mantle of femininity that has been cast upon him. Attire Ui's school uniform, the male Second Year uniform, consists of a pale blue blazer over a white shirt, with a red tie with black slacks and shoes for the winter. His summer niform substitutes in a pale blue sweater vest over a white dress shirt. Outside of school, Ui prefers to wears simple black band t-shirts and jeans in the summer, while wearing the same outfit plus a black hoodie during the winter, and his jersey on game days. He always wears a golden necklace with a small cross on it around his neck. Personality A natural introvert growing up, Uiharu has come out of his shell a little bit in high school. He still prefers to keep to himself mostly, but will not hesitate to speak up when he needs to. An entire childhood of having been bullied has imprinted a strong sense of justice in Ui. He gets irrationally pissed off when he sees it happening to others, to the point where he feels he has to do something about it. Fear is a word barely known to Ui, except to when it comes to how he is seen by other people, his appearance playing a big part in that - he constantly feels the need to reassert his masculinity and to this point, will more often than not throw caution to the wind and take unnecessary risks to prove it. Devil-may-care he may be, he is still charismatic, but more importantly, loyal. He sees his friends as his ultimate allies and would do anything to protect them. Relationships *'Kasumi Mizuki:' Out of everyone, Ui feels like he needs to protect Kasumi the most. While he loves how sweet and innocent she is, he also is constantly amazed of how naive she can be, and how easily it can get her into trouble. He feels she is kind to a fault, including her relationship with Ryuu. He is disgusted by it, and feels obligated to break it up by any means possible. *'Chiharu Fukui:' Friendly rivals, Ui was initially frustrated at how she always seemed to want to pick a fight with him, and for being way too protective of Kasumi. Once they put their differences aside though, Ui is impressed by her devotion and loyalty, and feels that Chi might be the sanest one of the group. *'Aerys Ryugamine:' As the only other guy in the group, Ui shares a special bond with Aerys. Ui thinks Aerys is too timid and wants to man him up. Taking him under his wing, Ui feels it's his responsibility to teach him what it means to be a man and gives him lessons on dealing with the ladies and fighting, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions... *'Sokutei Takano:' Ui finds himself simultaneously amazed, mystified, and in disbelief when in company with Sokutei. Her natural intelligence and medical savvy impresses him, but he can't believe how inept she can be in the realm of domestic tasks. Though he is often annoyed by her haughty insistence, he feels she has the most potential of the group. He will never leave her side until he gets a new mailbox. NPCs *'Kyoshiko Shigaya:' *'Tatsuo Ryuu:' *'Ageha Toketsu': Ability History Etymology